


Not Quite a Fairy Godmother

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some children have fairy godmothers. Carl Porter has a <i>ninja</i> godmother, which is way cooler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Fairy Godmother

Some children have fairy godmothers. Carl Porter has a _ninja_ godmother, which is way cooler.

One time when his dad was out and he was scared and couldn’t sleep, Uncle Nolan told him he didn’t need to worry about anything because Aunt Emily was really a ninja, and she would never, ever let anything bad happen to him. 

Carl knows that sometimes grown-ups say things that aren’t true. He caught his dad sneaking into his room last Christmas Eve and now he doesn’t believe there’s any such thing as Santa Claus. But he does believe in ninjas. They’re awesome. Santa Claus couldn’t possibly be a ninja, because he’s too fat, and Carl’s dad couldn’t be a ninja either, because he has size eleven feet and always steps on the squeaky floorboard when he comes up the stairs from the bar. 

Aunt Emily doesn’t really look much like a ninja most of the time, in her pretty dresses and clicky shoes, but Carl knows she’s just in disguise. Like the transformer Uncle Nolan bought him for his last birthday that changes from a car into a robot. (Transformers are awesome too.) 

Carl thinks his family is pretty much the coolest ever.


End file.
